Czech Legion
The '''Czech Legion, '''also known as the Brotherhood of Volunteers, is a volunteer group of Czechoslovakian POW's, from the old world, who were recruited by the Russian Imperial Government to fight for the liberation of Czechoslovakia from the Austro-Hungarian Empire during World War 1. The Brotherhood of Volunteers also includes a large group of continental Lemurians who reside in the northern part of Indiaa who mingled with the Czech transferals to the New World. In the Destroyermen series a number of troops from the Czech Legion were transferred into the New World by an, as of yet, undetermined means, though many would speculate it was the Squall which brought them this is unconfirmed as they were transferred by land, it also remains unconfirmed as the Czech Legion remains secretive toward the Grand Alliance though they are allied due to a common foe. As of today they remain the only known transferals from the old world to be transferred by land. See Talk on Land Transfers to the Destroyermen's world. History Much of their history is as of yet unknown as the Legion, as mentioned above, chooses to remain secretive with the Alliance. What is known is that at some point they found women in which to repopulate though their source remains a mystery. Another known fact is that they allied themselves with the continental Lemurians in Indiaa at some point and together waged a guerrilla war against the Grik Empire as they lacked the numbers for full scale warfare. They are noted to be very good at this tactic as the Grik Empire remained completely oblivious to their presence and influence as a large number of Grik, Grik encampments, and supply chains were destroyed without the knowledge of the Grik Empire. The Grik being vastly unorganized assumed it was the predators of the continent as they were a common threat. The Legion also incorporated a heavy use of animals organizing a sophisticated cavalry with which the Grik were unprepared and untrained to fight. Eventually they came into contact with the Grand Alliance once their campaign of Indiaa began. The Alliance's war on the Indian subcontinent allowed the Legion the opportunity it sought after to wage a full scale war. Later, after the Indian campaign was completed, there remained a small yet considerable force of Grik in the northern area of Indiaa lead by General Halik and Orochi Niwa. Halik proposed a plan to the Alliance to leave Indiaa and head to the west, though the Alliance accepted (as a refusal would lead to a war of attrition) thus souring the Alliance's relationship with the Brotherhood, as they sought after revenge, though they remained allies. As the war continued into Madagascar the Alliance lacked the numbers to keep track of Halik's group as they were being mobilized for the new front off the coast of east Africa therefor regulating the Legion to "babysitting" duties. They eventually, though reluctantly, aided Halik as he prepared to defend himself against an advancing Grik army, lead by the traditional leader Shighat, by scouting and mapping out the armies location. Technology The Czech arrived to the new world from the early 1900's carrying bolt action rifles, mostly Mosin-Nagants, though they lack the industrial capacity and resources to reproduce the sophisticated design thus they incorporate a large number of cap-lock mussel loading rifles. They don't appear to have any navy to speak of nor do they have an air force though none of this is confirmed. External Politics * Union of Homes - Friendly, currently a member of the Grand Alliance. * Celestial Realm - Hostile, formerly in a guerrilla war, now in open hostility. * Republic of Real People - No relations, presumed friendly. * Empire of New Britain Isles - No relations, presumed friendly. * Holy Dominion - Hostile, currently not in open war. * New United States - No relations, presumed friendly. * Shogunate of Yokohama - No relations, presumed friendly. Individuals * Dalibor Svec Category:Factions